1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a mop.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A mop usually comprises a stick or shaft, a rag attached to the shaft, and a bundle of strings fastened to the rag. The manufacture of this conventional mop involves a lot of complications, since it is composed of various parts as stated above. Moreover, strings are considerably wasted during its manufacture. The conventional mop is, therefore, rather expensive.